My Asylum
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Yang terpenting adalah, kau mengingat nya, Sasuke./"Kau tak berubah,Sakura" /dia tersenyum miring. Sasuke tak pernah melakukan itu sebelum nya./ "Tak ada kata terlambat untuk mu, Sasuke"/ Karena Sakura, akan selalu menjadi tempat pulang untuk Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **My Asylum**

* * *

Dia tersenyum saat melihat ku.

Kau tak berubah, katanya. Aku mengerutkan kening ku saat dia berkata demikian, apakah benar-benar tak ada yang berubah dari diriku sama sekali?

Apakah dia tak melihat bahwa untuk pertama kali nya dalam 10 tahun kami tak bertemu, hari ini aku mengenakan sepatu tinggi berwarna cerah.

Apakah dia tak memperhatikan bahwa ini juga yang pertama kali nya aku mengenakan baju berwarna ceria dalam 10 tahun terakhir?

Aku mendengus pelan dan mendudukan diriku di kursi berhadapan dengan nya.

"Sudah memesan sesuatu?" Aku membuka pembicaraan, dia tersenyum singkat dan menggeleng. Dia tersenyum.

Meski tak ada hal lucu yang ku katakan, tapi.. dia tersenyum.

Itu peningkatan yang bagus. Dulu, dia hanya tersenyum bila aku memberitahu nya sebuah lelucon. Tapi kini, dia tampak 'sedikit' murah senyum.

Untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum adalah hal yang sangat istimewa.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru cafe dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan ku. Si pelayan nampak nya terpesona oleh paras tampan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Terlihat, saat dia menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesan Sasuke, timbul rona wajah di pipi nya. Tapi Sasuke tampak tak terusik dan terus memandangi pemandangan kota dari jendela besar di samping kami.

"Kau berubah, Sasuke" Aku tersenyum sambil menopang dagu; melihat ke arah nya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya ke arah ku. "Kau tidak"

Aku mengangkat kedua alis ku-penasaran- kenapa dia terus mengatakan aku tak berubah?

"Mengapa kau berkata aku tak berubah?"

Aku menyipitkan mata ku, menyelidik kearah nya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alis nya. Aku menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataan ku.

"Karena kurasa, aku sudah **cukup** berubah. Aku mengenakan baju berwarna cerah; hal yang tak pernah aku lakukan semenjak insiden tersebut. Sepatu ku pun sudah menjadi berwarna dan menarik; tidak seperti sepatu dekil yang selalu kau permasalahkan dulu. Aku... sudah banyak berubah, Sasuke. Tidak kah kau melihatnya?"

Aku menghirup nafas seperti orang hendak menangis. Oh shit.

Sepertinya aku memang akan menangis, pandangan ku terlihat buram oleh butiran air mata bodoh yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Sasuke terdiam, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah dari tatapan matanya. Aku melihat nya menghirup nafas berat dan mengusap rambut hitam nya ke arah belakang, lalu tersenyum miring.

Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku.

Sasuke tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

"Apakah kau tau arti dari 'kau tak banyak berubah' itu, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap ku dengan lembut. Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela besar. Sambil mengelap hidung ku, menggedikan bahu.

Dia tersenyum geli dan menggenggam tangan ku.

"Umur kita sudah 27 tahun, Sakura. Dan kita telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Apakah kau belum juga bisa memahami perkataan ku?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Itu dia, hingga kini aku masih kesulitan memahami maksud dari apapun yang Sasuke perbuat atau yang dia katakan.

"Kau yang ku maksud tak berubah adalah, jiwa mu. Aku sama sekali tak membahas penampilan mu-bukan berati aku tak memperhatikan nya juga- Kau cantik, Sakura. Sangat cantik. Kau terlihat lebih 'hidup' dan berwarna. Tapi, aku yakin itu bukan bersumber dari pakaian yang kau kenakan. Tapi, dari jiwa mu yang sejak dahulu, memang tak mengizinkan mu untuk menyerah."

"Tak pernah kah kau sadari itu? 11 tahun yang lalu, saat tragedi tersebut. Bisa saja kau menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meng akhiri hidup. Tapi, tidak. Jiwa mu tak mengizinkan nya, hati nurani mu berkata 'kau harus hidup'. Dan, lihatlah Sakura yang sekarang. Sakura yang sama dengan jiwa yang semakin bersinar. Dan, itulah kau Sakura. Jiwa yang tak pernah mati. Seperti api abadi"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku saat cengkraman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat di jemari ku. Airmata berhasil lolos dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Aku menangis. Entah apa yang membuat ku menangis.

Apakah karena Sasuke yang berkata panjang lebar, kesadaran nya, kata-katanya, tatapan matanya atau... Ya, memang karena Sasuke.

Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya dengan lelah.

"5 tahun di Amerika. Apa disana ada seseorang yang membuat mu 'lebih hidup' seperti sekarang?" ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, tatapan mata Sasuke seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seperti... terkejut?

"Oh, ya? siapa?Mengapa kau tak pernah bilang kepada ku tentang itu di telepon? padahal kita sering berbincang. Apakah dia keturunan asli sana? Bagaimana tampang nya? Apa pekerjaan nya? Siapa namanya? Oh ya tuhan. Aku harus mengetahui siapa lelaki beruntung itu, Sakura"

Sasuke terlihat bersemangat namun kacau disaat yang bersamaan. Dia tak pernah bicara panjang berbasa-basi seperti ini.

Aku mengelap hidung ku dengan tissue, "Kenapa kau jadi 'Tuan serba ingin tahu'?"

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau siapa dia?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sesaat, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Lelaki itu bukan keturunan asli sana. Dia orang Jepang."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut, ada sebesit kehancuran disana.

"Dia tampan, sangat tampan. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia lelaki yang sangat perhatian dan menawan. Dia tak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelum nya, walaupun banyak sekali wanita yang mengejarnya."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menyimak cerita nya dengan wajah tegang.

"Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang indah. Matanya sangat menawan dan suara nya pun menenangkan, dia seorang arsitek terkenal di Tokyo. Keren bukan? bahkan lelaki itu masuk jajaran pengusaha muda berpengaruh di Jepang. Selama aku di Amerika, tak ada satu hari pun aku berhenti memikirkan nya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia rutin menelepon ku setiap jam 8 malam. Dia terus berbicara tentang hari nya yang melelahkan dan menanyakan kabar ku, Dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Walaupun dia tak pernah menyadari nya tapi.."

" Sakura-"

Aku tersenyum grogi ke arah nya " Sudah tau siapa yang ku maksud?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, satu butir airmata meluncur dari mata kanan nya.

"Ya, nama lelaki yang berhasil membuat ku 'hidup' adalah, Uchiha Sasuke"

Saat itu juga, aku merasakan Sasuke mendekap ku erat. Sangat erat.

Entah kapan dia sudah berpindah tempat menuju samping ku. Aku kini berada di pelukan nya. Pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan.

Sasuke mengecup puncuk kepalaku dengan keras "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan karena aku terlalu lama untuk menyadari nya"

Aku menggeleng sambil menghirup aroma Sasuke sebanyak-banyak nya. "Kau tidak salah; tidak pernah salah. Aku bahagia, setidak nya kini kau mengingat **segalanya** "

Sasuke melepas pelukan nya dan memegang bahu ku "Apakah sekarang sudah terlambat?"

Aku menggeleng "Tak pernah ada kata terlambat, Sasuke" Aku mengelap air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apakah terdengar aneh bila aku melamar mu tanpa sebuah cincin?"

Aku menahan nafas terkejut mendengar penuturan nya, lalu tekikik pelan.

"Kau selalu melakukan hal aneh, Sasuke. Tapi, untuk kali ini. Kurasa kau bisa ku maafkan"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kentang goreng curly dan memasangkan nya dengan hati- hati di jari manis ku.

Aku tertawa lebar melihat ulah nya itu. "Ya, cincin yang bisa dimakan terdengar enak"

Sasuke tersenyum pasrah, "Well, Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?"

Aku menggoyangkan jari ku yang sudah terpasang cincin kentang goreng di hadapan nya,

"Of course, i do" Kami pun terbahak bersamaan.

Sasuke mendekap ku lagi dan mengecup pipi dan dahi ku berulang kali. Bibirnya tak henti tersenyum dan menunjukan raut bahagia.

Raut yang tak pernah kulihat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

...

 **Yup, new story with a weirdo idea. I got this when im in daydreaming in the class. Hopefully, you like it. And dont forget to review and like meee _**

 **Maafkan aku bila kalian menemukan banyak sekali typo atau salah penggunaan kata. Tell me, aku akan memperbaiki nya, di fic selanjutnya! ^_^  
**

 **Love you,**

 **Kendalls_**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Asylum**

 **(Before meeting)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menatap gamang lelaki bersurai hitam yang telah tersadar dari koma nya itu.

 _"Kepalanya terkena benturan keras, dia akan menderita amnesia jangka panjang. Kau harus sabar bila dia melupakan mu"_

Perkataan Dokter Senju membuat lutut Sakura lemas seketika. Sasuke. Dia melupakan Sakura.

Awalnya, Sakura tak ingin mempercayai semua nya, dia hanya bersikap normal layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke yang baru saja siuman.

Namun, tatapan kosong dan tak bersahabat dari Sasuke itu membuat nya sadar. Bahwa Sasuke benar-benar telah melupakan nya.

* * *

"Siapa kau?" Suara Sasuke mengalun pelan ketika melihat Sakura sedang mengupasi buah apel di samping tempat tidur nya.

Sakura menghirup nafas panjang dan lelah, padahal ini sudah 2 minggu. Dan setiap pagi, Sakura harus melaksanakan kegiatan 'perkenalan diri' kepada Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Kita adalah teman sejak kecil, Sasuke" Sakura mengatakan nya sambil menaruh piring berisi potongan apel tersebut ke atas meja.

"Mengapa beda?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah nya ke arah pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Baju mu, setiap hari banyak orang berlalu lalang menggunakan warna mencolok. Itu membuat ku pusing karena harus mengingat banyak orang dengan berbagai macam warna."

Sakura tertegun akan penuturan Sasuke. Lalu tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, aku akan mengenakan pakaian yang sama setiap hari nya, untuk mu" Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

Yang di usap hanya terdiam lugu sambil memakan apel yang sudah di potong oleh Sakura tadi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura pun mulai mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Hanya rambut nya yang berwarna merah muda. Sasuke pun mulai bisa mengenali nya dan memanggil nama nya _seperti dulu._

Walau mengharuskan Sakura untuk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Itu tak masalah, asalkan Sasuke dapat mengingat nya.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Sakura memalingkan wajah nya dan menatap nya dengan bingung. Sasuke melihat ke arah langit yang mendung dengan kecurigaan yang luar biasa.

"Mengapa langit hitam sekali?" Tanya nya, Sakura menutup buku yang dibacanya dan hendak menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

"Langit itu hitam karena-"

"SAKURA!" Suara seorang wanita berteriak di ambang pintu. Nyonya Senju. Mengabarkan bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura menjadi korban jatuh nya pesawat beberapa jam lalu.

Kedua orang tua nya telah meninggal.

* * *

Sakura tersungkur lemas dibawah pusara kedua orang tuanya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Dirirnya sudah mendapat ujian sebanyak ini.

Lelah rasanya. Ingin mati saja dan mengubur segala macam impian yang telah ia rencakan untuk dirinya, kedua orang tuanya dan...Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan angin besar yang menerpa nya di atas puncak gedung itu. Dirinya menatap lurus kearah bawah. Memprediksi kemana dia _akan_ jatuh bila benar-benar menerjunkan diri ke sana.

"Sakura?" Suara itu membuat nya tersentak mundur. Lalu menengok ke belakang. Tak ada siapa pun.

Namun, mengapa rasanya seperti ada suara Sasuke yang memanggil nya?

Sakura memeluk lutut nya sendiri dan menangis meraung. Apakah dia kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini?

Ya. Tentu saja. Dia harus kuat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke pun sama, dia tinggal sebatang kara di dunia ini. Hanya dia yang Sasuke miliki, begitu juga sebaliknya.

* * *

Sakura meremas kertas yang sedang di genggam nya, lalu melangkah masuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Pria itu sudah nampak sehat dan bugar. Tak seperti orang sakit kebanyakan. Hanya saja, ingatan nya yang tak sama lagi.

"Sakura? Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang bisa membuat gedung-gedung itu" Sasuke mengatakan nya sambil menunjuk deretan gedung yang berada persis di hadapan nya.

Sakura mengaguk singkat, di usianya yang sudah menapak 20 tahun ini, Sasuke sudah ingat _separuh nya_ dan sudah memiliki cita-cita nya sendiri, "Kalau begitu, berusalah. Kejar mimpi mu. _begitu pula dengan ku"_ Sakura setengah berbisik ketika nengatakan nya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut rendah, "Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dengan lembut, dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Sasuke,maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi."

* * *

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan gugup. Akhirnya, dia berhasil menamatkan studi kedokteran nya di Amerika dan kembali ke Jepang sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Kini, Sakura sedang sibuk memikirkan. Apakah Sasuke akan mengenali nya?

Di depan pintu cafe tempat mereka akan bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun, Sakura menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkan nya dengan tenang.

Dia pun memasuki cafe dan menemukan sosok yang sangat dia rindukan.

Sakura tersenyum grogi di depan meja yang di tempati Sasuke, hari ini dia tak mengenakan pakaian serba hitam untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun terakhir di hadapan Sasuke.

Perasaan Sakura kini bercampur aduk. Antara bahagia, khawatir atau merasa hampa.

Takut bila Sasuke tak mengenali nya dan membuat mental yang telah dia persiapkan dari jauh hari itu luntur seketika.

"Kau tak berubah, Sakura" Sasuke mengatakan nya dengan senyum merekah.

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget, lalu menyembunyikan nya dengan sebuah dengusan jengkel.

Dia bersyukur. Setidak nya, Sasuke masih mengingat nya.

* * *

 **Well, cerita ini adalah cerita sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu di cafe-chap1- yaitu kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Yang aku kemas secara cepatt karena mata sudah mulai tak bisa diajak berkompromi!**

 **Akan ditemukan banyaaak typo dan salah kata**

 **ku harap kalian bisa memaklumi dan membenarkan nya!**

 **Maafkan aku bila gajeess ceritanyaa, hehehe  
**

 **Thank youuu atas perhatian nyaa: ***

 **.Kendalls.**


End file.
